Missed Flights, Corny Wishes, and Airport Holidays
by Meggie Lupin
Summary: Gerard had seen many strange things in his lifetime, working at the airport. But no stranger was the day than when he met a young man, by the name of Percy Jackson.


**AN: Written as a gift for my Secret Santa, hope you enjoy. xx**

**Summary: **Gerard had seen many strange things in his lifetime, working at the airport. But no stranger was the day than when he met a young man, by the name of Percy Jackson.

* * *

Gerard Hughes didn't hold well with the holidays. Call him a scrooge all you like, but when you've worked twenty three Christmases straight in a New York airport, you may begin to understand his distaste for it.

Christmas was a time for family, friends and giving. At least, when he was a boy it was. Now at the ripe age of sixty seven, he felt the world had rather lost its touch with the true meaning of the holiday. Sure, he constantly saw people scrambling around to get home for the special day, but too many of them were preoccupied with their lack of time to really dwell on any form of Christmas cheer.

Working at one of the smaller customer service desks today, he found himself to be rather alone, which was odd, considering it was late night Christmas Eve, and a blizzard was rolling in over the city. Leaning backwards into his rolling chair, he linked his fingers upon his stomach, and felt his eyes begin to droop-

"Er, excuse me, sir?"

His eyes flew open quickly in alarm, to meet a young man standing sheepishly before the desk. Gerard sized the boy slightly, he was tall, about six feet, with dark hair that was falling messily into his sea green eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but, I er, I had a question?" The boy mumbled, lips moving into a slightly apologetic smile. Gerard nodded in response, edging him to continue. "I wanted to know about an incoming flight, from California?"

"Let me check for you." Gerard's voice came out slightly gruff, as he turned towards the computer at his side, and went searching for the California flights. "Where is it departing from?"

"San Francisco."

Gerard nodded, inputting a few keys and adding the new information to his search.

"There are two incoming flights from San Francisco." The boy's lip twitched upwards. "Both of which have been delayed and docked in Chicago."

"What?" He spluttered, the slight smile falling immediately. "But, oh Hades. That's _great_." A hand was run through his dark hair as he sighed. "Do you know how long it's been delayed for?"

"Likely until this storm passes." Gerard tried to look consoling, really he did, but it was hard considering the time of year and how common something like this occurred. "You'd better be getting home boy, while the streets are still clear. This flight most likely won't be in until late tomorrow, maybe even after."

"No, no, I'll just wait it out." The boy sighed, and Gerard tried quickly to cover his shock. "Do you have a payphone somewhere? I should, I need to let my mom know-"

"There's one behind you." Gerard pointed, and the boy turned, but where in fact there was a payphone, several actually, there were also several people waiting in line to use each one of them. The boy sighed and allowed his head to fall backwards.

"Thanks."

Gerard walked him walk away, shoulders slouched, and head hung in disappointment, as he headed towards the end of the phone line.

"Hey, boy, come here." He didn't know what made him call after the boy, maybe it was that blasted Christmas spirit. The boy turned around, and walked back towards his desk. "Come on back, I've got a phone I'll let you use."

"Really sir? I, thank you-"

"On one condition." The boy nodded, eyes wide. "You tell me your story when you're done."

"Deal." He smiled hugely, and Gerard sent him a small smile in return.

"Alright, well, this way boy." Gerard lifted the barrier separating the desk and the rest of the airport. "Phone's this way."

Gerard watched him pick up the receiver, delicately, almost reluctant to call home. He paused, took a breath, and then dialed. There was a pause, and then-

"Hey Paul."

"Yeah, at the airport."

"Her flight won't be in tonight, because of the blizzard."

"No, no I'm going to stay here- yeah I know, but I figure maybe- I _know,_ but-"

"I _know_ Paul, but I can't just leave on the off chance that she does show up. I'm not about to let her spend Christmas alone in an airport- yes I know that's what I'm doing Paul, you don't have to yell!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Can you just, can you tell mom for me? Please?"

"Thanks Paul, I owe you one- yes I promise I'll stay safe, just, have a good Christmas Eve, distract mom for me."

"Yeah, I- yeah. Bye Paul, Merry Christmas."

The received was set back down as the boy turned to face Gerard once more.

"Alright son, have a seat, you've got some explaining to do." Gerard stated plainly, sitting back down himself. "Starting with your name."

"Percy." Percy murmured, seating himself on the floor and leaning backwards against the wall. "My name's Percy."

"Well Percy, what brings you here this Christmas?"

"I was supposed to pick up my girlfriend." Percy sighed, head lolling backwards into the wall. "Her dad lives out in San Fran, and she's been visiting with him for the past week, for the holidays."

"If she was visiting for the holidays, why wouldn't she stay through Christmas?"

"She, well, she promised she'd spend it with me."

Gerard raised a brow at this, looking at the boy curiously, before clearing his throat decidedly.

"And how long have you two been together, exactly?"

Percy merely smiled lightly back at him.

"Three and a half years now."

"That's a long time for a kid your age."

"That's what most people say." Percy fiddled idly with his fingers, and Gerard watched him appraisingly. "But we've known each other even longer, so I guess it isn't really much of a surprise."

"How long have you known this girl?"

"About seven years."

Gerard whistled lightly. "That's a long time."

"Yeah." Percy murmured. "Feels like I've known her forever though. I mean, she's my best friend."

"That's the best kind of relationship to have."

"That's what my mom always says." Percy smiled. "That and to never let a girl like her go- not that I would ever plan on it."

"What's this girl's name?"

"Annabeth."

"Pretty name."

Percy only nodded slightly, turning his head sideways, so that half of his face was pressed against the wall. Gerard watched the boy, as he stretched his long legs out in front of him, and seemed to slouch downwards.

"You know, you've got me wondering."

"What about sir?"

"Why would you willingly choose to spend your Christmas, alone, in a crowded airport, on the off chance that her plane might arrive?"

Percy shrugged, not changing his stance. "Because it might."

"But it probably won't."

"But it could, and that's good enough for me."

Gerard nodded, sighing, as he turned to look out over the airport. People were crowded around everywhere, lying on the floors, across seats, on luggage. Some people were chatting idly, while others picked up coffee from Starbucks.

"She's never had a real Christmas."

Gerard stumbled out of his thoughts, moving his view back towards the boy, who's position still hadn't changed.

"I mean, sure she's celebrated, but she's never really gotten along with her dad, so it's always been sort of awkward, and I asked her to come stay with me this year, convinced her really, and we were going to go through all the motions, baking cookies and listening to cheesy music that my mother always cries over, and I promised myself it would be different this year, because she deserves it, but- " A small sigh escaped his lips. "I guess that's easier said than done."

"You know," Gerard muttered, finger's locking upon his stomach. "Something I always seemed to forget when I was your age was that it doesn't always matter what you do, or in this case, don't do, so long as the sentiment is there."

"Wish it could be there a bit more."

Gerard couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Don't we all son, don't we all."

"I just mean, I wanted to do something special, to help her know how much I care, because I'm not very good at talking to her about it, and I don't know if she ever really gets it."

"Well, after this display, I'm sure she will."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not every day a boy spends Christmas alone in an airport on the off-chance a flight might arrive." He chuckled lightly. "It's almost as though it's out of a cheesy holiday film."

"Yeah, I guess- "

"No, no, don't try to deny it." He cut across the boy. "I've never seen a display quite like this before. I'm sure your girl will like it quite a lot."

Percy shrugged, shifting in his sitting position. Gerard glanced away from the boy momentarily, looking towards the clock overhead. Although, a shift of movement pulled him away from the clock and back towards the boy a second later.

"I'm going to get a drink, figure if I'm waiting I might as well get comfortable." Percy murmured, standing before him. "Would you like anything?"

"I'm alright, thank you son."

Percy nodded, and slipped out from behind the desk, Gerard watching him, before flickering once more to the clock, which was now shining with the numbers 12:01.

"Hey Percy," the boy paused, turning back around towards the older man. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, sir."

For the first time that night, Gerard thought, Percy smiled rather hugely.

* * *

**AN: Oh gods, it's been so long since I last wrote something this long, and as you can see, I've taken a bit of a hit because of it. I **_**really**_** need to practice. (Constructive criticism is always helpful.) I hope you liked it regardless, and hope you have a happy holiday! **

**Merry Christmas! xx**


End file.
